Sexual Tension
by The Sunflower Seed
Summary: Drift and Tessa have had a crush on one another for a while now. Will they be able to get past the friend zone? Requested by Smart Kira! Hope it lives up to your expectations.


**I'm trying to finish up some requests that were left unwritten. So I decided to fill out a request by Smart Kira! So this is for you and I hope everyone who reads this has an awesome day! Signing off: The Sunflower Seed.**

* * *

After the battle in Hong Kong, the remaining Autobots and humans boarded an airplane carrier, taking the sea route home. At first everyone was skeptical especially the Autobots; that was all solved when the president personally congratulated the Autobots for their heroics and such.

Tessa was currently hanging out on the main deck, a few feet away from the Autobots. It wasn't that she didn't want the credit, oh no, it was because she was blushing. The teenager squirmed in discomfort. She had a crush on someone and unfortunately, it was an Autobot named Drift. She couldn't help it. He was so calm yet fierce and he was constantly nice to Tessa. She liked Bumblebee and all but sometimes she wanted a solid rock to talk to. Shane was also exciting and loving but after this adventure, she'd like someone who was very calm and didn't cause any mischief.

Raking her fingers through her tangled and dirtied hair, Tessa walked to the decks below for a shower. It was the only thing she could relax to right now. As she walked the long distance to get to the main door of this ship (which was the length of a football field), she was unaware of blue optics watching her every move.

The samurai couldn't help it. He was completely envious of Shane as of this moment. Although he was Cybertronian, Drift couldn't help marveling the blonde female that has accompanied the Autobots since the beginning. Although Tessa was sassy and somewhat rude, she was always polite to him, and independent. That independence was something unique. Shane seemed to depend on her and Cade thought she needed her to depend on him but Tessa was the enigma of independence.

He was worried when she had gotten kidnapped by Lockdown. His spark whirred wildly with anger when he had thought the bounty hunter had killed Tessa or used her as a trophy. Letting out a swift sigh, Drift transformed into his Bugatti mode and decided to meditate, trying to dispel the past off of his frame. With a soft sigh, he meditated successfully for the first few minutes only to be disturbed by a soft tapping on his window. The blue Bugatti turned on his headlights to show he was indeed awake and spotted Tessa, clutching her sweatshirt against her tiny frame.

"Tessa, Gomen, I was meditating. Is something wrong?"

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Drift was shocked by the request. He didn't know what was going on. The look on Tessa's face was that she had her heart broken and Drift wordlessly opened his door, careful on how far he swung it out. A tiny smile crept onto Tessa's face as she hopped in the driver seat and slammed the door shut.

Now that Tessa was in the light that popped on every time the door opened, Drift saw the tear stains on her cheek. She was delicate and so kind. Someone had hurt her and he was filled with boiling rage. Reining in his violent Deadlock self, Drift cleared his voice, gaining Tessa's attention.

"What happened?"

Wiping her tears, Tessa confided in her friend and crush about what had happened.

* * *

 _After taking a shower, Tessa went to go grab something to eat. Finally warm food to warm her body. Walking down the hallway, she was surprised that the navy crew were extremely nice. They smiled naturally, not forced, and directed her to the places she needed to go. I mean Tessa finally got to see the ocean and travel on it but if the accommodations were the navy ships every single time, she would most likely prefer riding in the Cybertronain ships. Too big but at least she'd be with the Autobot's._

 _She walked a little bit more into the ship and eventually found the cafeteria. It wasn't open to the soldiers because they were on strict schedules. For her though, Tessa was free to come and get some food till she was satisfied. Approaching the counter, she asked the cooks if she could get some food. Simple eggs and pancakes. Although it was evening, it was better than scrounging and stealing food during their "fugitive" times._

 _Settling down at a table, Tessa ate and was finished. She felt nice but still plagued. Shane came into the cafeteria. It wasn't for the food though. He walked over, all patched up and clean, taking a seat across from Tessa._

" _Hey, I think we need to talk."_

' _Well this isn't good.' She thought, pushing her empty tray off to the side._

" _I think we need to break up Tess."_

" _Why though?"_

" _It's not because I don't love you anymore," he started, grabbing her hand and started rolling his thumb over her knuckles, "I think you like someone more than me."_

" _No I don't." An automatic lie flew out of her mouth before she could stop it. It was true though, she had a crush on someone who probably didn't love her back. This seemed like more sense since her and Shane were of the same species. Drift and her on the other hand are from different planets and that wasn't even an exaggeration!_

 _Shane wasn't happy. He looked downright furious. He stood up and smacked the tray across the room, causing it to hit the metal floor. Tessa didn't know why but that scared her a lot. Shane reeled himself in as Cade came rushing down, hearing the commotion._

" _What's going on down here?" Cade demanded. Obviously he sensed something was wrong. Shane coldly brushed past him. Cade wasn't letting this guy get away with anything. He dug his fingers into the youth's shoulder and pulled him into the hallway. Tessa heard her father beat the living daylights out of Shane and for now she couldn't bring herself to care._

 _She got dumped. It sucked. She was frozen in shock from the sudden breakup and after a bit, she broke down and cried. This sucked! Her heart hurt, there was lead in her throat, and felt the tears drip down her cheeks. Sobbing into her sweatshirt jacket, Tessa tried to pull herself together. It hurt way too much to brush off. The crush with Drift was real and all though unrealistic, Tessa felt a connection with her now ex-boyfriend._

 _There wasn't anyone to talk to about this news except for Drift himself. Forcing her still shocked body into movement, she ran across the ship and up the stairs, to go talk to Drift._

* * *

By the time Tessa stammered through the series of events (minus telling Drift she has a crush on him), the Bugatti had turned on the heater and was projecting images of the starry sky above her head. It seemed to soothe the distressed girl. Tessa reclined the seat back so she can star gaze and Drift felt her body relaxing, releasing the negative tension.

"I am sorry to hear that Tessa."

"Y-yeah at least he was honest."

"Doesn't mean you should be violent."

"Talk about the guy who killed a crap load of Decepticons in Hong Kong." Tessa teased, reclining the seat a little bit backwards. She didn't plan on leaving for a comfy bed. This was good enough. Drift internally smiled; at least Tessa was gaining some of her fun back. He settled down for the night and felt her snuggle into the plush seating. Satisfied with her being calm and sleeping, Drift fell into recharge.

* * *

Shortly after arriving back to the Yeager property, Tessa started hanging out with him a little bit more. She still hung out with Bumblebee and was her teenager-self struggling with college yet everyone took notice of her sudden interest in Drift. She would go with him to a hidden field or a forest clearing and do some meditation or calming exercises. Cade didn't mind as long as she wasn't still interested in Lucky Charms.

As the house was built, Joyce decided to build the Autobots some hangars; for their residency would be valued and they didn't have to transform constantly into vehicle mode and sleep in the barn. That was terrible in general. Although it wasn't demolished to ash, there was a big Cybertronian sized hole where Optimus had run through along with some holes in the ceiling caused by miscellaneous rounds trying to be shot at Optimus previously. For the others it sucked. No heating and of course when it rained, they couldn't really stay dry.

Drift didn't mind since he felt connected to nature and loved the feeling of it. That and the fact Tessa would come to the barn and sometimes stay the night with him. One day though, Drift was trying to meditate only to be distracted by thoughts of the blonde beauty sitting next to him. She was sitting up against his neck and it was hard to concentrate especially when she was causing tickling sensations.

Tessa moved and sighed causing him to shiver. She noticed and leaned a bit backwards.

"Are you okay?"

"Sorry Tessa, what you did tickled me."

Ticklish huh? With a wicked grin, she softly blew some air at him, and giggled when he was laughing as well.

"S-stop! Please!" His laugh was deep and fulfilling. Tessa stopped only in fear if she managed to get him rolling on the ground laughing, she would've been thrown off. She had her genuine smile gleaming and Drift just couldn't take this any longer! The sexual tension had to be relieved here and now!

"Tessa," the girl looked at him and without a word, Drift cupped his hand and got it under his shoulder; Tessa then understood it was time to get down. She took a step down and was calmly released onto the soil by Drift's pedes, "I have something to show you."

A soft light emanated from his chest, causing Tessa to shield her eyes. It was dark outside because of the impending rainstorm. The light engulfed Drift in this huge orb before it shrunk down to human size. Standing before Tessa was a humanized Drift. His eyes were a beautiful dark blue, pale skin, and even though he was older, Drift still looked pretty younger. He gave a warm smile, his arms open. Tessa walked over and wrapped her arms around Drift, feeling those lean arms hug her possessively.

It felt like ages being in that embrace but it wasn't viewed as a bad thing. Actually, they both enjoyed it feeling how warm and finally being able to have the physical contact that they craved. Tessa pulled away as the rain started, immediately drenching her. Her white blouse clung to her skin, her black bra visible to Drift. The samurai felt heat rise into his cheeks and his spike straining against the jeans he wore. He reached for Tessa again, his hand smoothly cupping her cheek. Tessa didn't pull away, she stepped into the caress, suddenly feeling warm lips on her neck.

A soft shiver rolled down Tessa's back as her arms latched onto Drift and he grabbed Tessa's legs, wrapping them around his slender hips. He moaned feeling the friction as Tessa squirmed in his grasp from the kisses but he had to resist. This was Cade's daughter! The man had good relations with Optimus and just by this act alone-

"Drift please! I-I-"

"What is it Tessa?"

That voice was so beautiful, she couldn't help it, and she lunged upwards catching Drift's lips and kissed with all the passion she could muster. Drift finally understood and his reign on his control broke. He took long strides and pressed Tessa up against a tree. Her back dully scraped against the bark. It didn't matter, not at all. Her fingernails grabbed the light blue tank top and yanked it off over his head, it revealed abs and pecks. This should be expected since Drift was in the military but it came as a surprise since he was supposed to be a master of peace. Drift mimicked Tessa's action, grabbing Tessa's shirt and peeling it off her bodice.

Those breasts were plump and ripe for the picking. Although they were tempting, that wasn't what Drift was after. A little bit of Deadlock had drifted back into his personality and the only command he agreed with was claiming Tessa as his own. He gently unwrapped Tessa's legs from around his waist. At first she was confused by the action as he let her stand. Until his broad hand moved to the front of her pants.

She hurriedly stripped off the soaked jeans, ignoring how they scratched at her thighs. Without even knowing he licked his lips, Drift flushed his body up against Tessa's and she felt his spike eagerly begging for attention. She wrapped her arms around Drift's neck and rolled her hips against his. With a predatory growl, Drift ripped those black panties off, and with soft fingertips against Tessa's moist lips. She let out a breathy moan as his fingers rubbed up and down until they fingered her valve gently scissoring the warm walls.

"Please Drift please, I can take it." Withdrawing, He relieved the pressure as he let out his spike and grabbed Tessa's legs, wrapping them around his legs as he lined up. Tessa hooked her arms around his neck again, her breathing heavy and hurried. She was beyond aroused, her valve was on fire, hurting to have Drift filling her. He purred and pressed his lips hesitantly against hers.

"I love you Drift. I really do." He froze at the confession and the rain poured harder, the cold rain splashing against his hot sweaty body. The cold didn't bother him, it didn't even dampen his arousal. With a grunt, he thrusted his hips upwards and buried himself all the way to the hilt inside this hot cavern. Tessa let out a cry of joy and fulfillment. This felt so good! The ache was still there but it was a good feeling it fed the fire in her lower torso. Drift leaned into Tessa's ears, whispering huskily as he started moving his hips, "I love you too, Tessa." His hips powered in speed and thrust, listening to those delicious cries of passion with every thrust. It eventually left her breathless, leaving her throat to try and cycle air as she felt with her body. Drift kissed and gently bit onto Tessa's collarbone, showing his mark. He groaned and finally shouted, feeling himself peak into climax and Tessa followed a couple minutes later, screaming in complete abandon as his seed shot into her.

The rain kept pouring down on them as they sat in the grass none moving to get ready to head back to the barn. They don't know how much time had passed. Tessa listened to the rain and enjoyed the smell of Drift for he smelled of safety in a way. Drift kept laying lazy kisses on the exposed skin available to him. Tessa raised her face and kissed Drift, She cleared her throat.

"I guess this means we're together. Right?"

Drift chuckled and kissed Tessa one more time.

"Of course lovely one. Of course."


End file.
